Wet Smokes
by Neko Kururu
Summary: Badou loses his smokes during one of their missions.


**Wet Smokes**

Through smoke and debris, the figures of two men could be seen as they ran and dodged, little flashes of white through it all as they shot their pursuers. Among the sounds of a constant growing rumbling, there were gunshots and curses and the occasional yell. Spent shells and bodies littered the floor between chucks of concrete and other filth.

Taking a sharp turn at the last corner, Haine and Badou stumbled into a long hallway, coughing and gasping. Shooting one last man, they ran forward, through a door, then another long hallway until they saw light at the end.

Haine skidded to a halt, the redhead not far behind, stopping behind him. The two looked out what was left of the shattered window, down to a long fall and bottomless black water far below. The fire behind them roared, and they could feel the heat even from where they stood.

"Hmm... Freezing cold water or..." Badou mused, then turned and pointed back to the way they came from, "Fiery death of doom." Then added when he saw his partner's hesitation, "Don't tell me you can regenerate after being blown to bits, cuz then I'll be really pissed."

A nearby blast shook the whole building and nearly knocked both men to the ground, the smell of smoke and burning fat becoming ever more pungent. The two looked at each other and then back down the window. Haine still hesitated. He had barely opened his mouth when the ceiling started to cave in; even if they had had another way to escape, it was blocked now, robbing the two men of choice.

With a snort, Badou stepped on the splintered ledge and, giving the albino one last smirk, jumped.

Leaning far out of the window, Haine shouted out to him "Badou you bastard!" before jumping himself.

The fall only lasted a few seconds, but the instant he hit the water he sank for what seemed like forever. The bitter cold hit him like a bullet, but seized him with sharp fingers, dragging him down, ever down. Unable to open his eyes or even breathe, the gunman struggled upward blindly.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Are the first words he yelled after breaking for air. He spluttered and tried to stay above water, his jacket and guns weighting him down, "Badou? Fuck! Where are-"

Red hair floated up to his left, "Just shut up and swim!" He growled at him, making long motions with his arms with the expertise of a practised swimmer.

"Fuck you, it's cold!" The albino barked back before following suit, albeit more awkwardly.

Badou reached the wall first, dragging himself up the stone steps slowly, coughing and shivering. The other right behind him, breathing heavily, his teeth clenched. They got as far as the entrance to the tunnel before collapsing in a heap. Nearby, the building they had jumped from was belching flames from every opening, black smoke filling the sky; no one came after them.

"Shit..." The redhead gasped, holding his side.

"What?" Haine hissed as he tried to unzip and shed his jacket.

"I'm bleeding again..." Badou answered. He unbuttoned his suit and slipped a hand along his ribs, groaning when he found the wound. When he pulled out, his fingers were coated in watered-down red.

"Can't you take care of it when we get to Bishop's?"

"Mihai's closer. And thanks for the concern by the way..." He searched his pockets before muttering, "Shit."

"What now?"

"My smokes are soaked..." He says, holding the dripping carton miserably.

Haine gave him an unreadable look before he searched his own pockets for something. From somewhere inside his coat, he produced a small silver box. "Here."

Questioning, the redhead took it and opened it to reveal half a dozen of perfectly dry cigarettes and a couple of matches. "Since when do you carry smokes?" He asked, surprised but gratefully taking one to his lips, which were turning blue.

"Since you keep losing yours." Haine answered curtly, flipping his jacket over his shoulder, "Now let's go, I'm freezing my ass off because of you."

Picking himself off the floor, Badou looked at his impatient and shivering partner before muttering "Thanks."

The other waved his hand and turned heel, walking up the steps and onto the street, while the redhead trailed behind, a little smile tugging the corners of his mouth.


End file.
